masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Rjak
| def_retorts = Infernal Power }} Rjak is one of the 14 Wizards featured in Master of Magic. By default, he has Spellbooks at his disposal, as well as the Infernal Power Retort. Described in the manual as an evil warlock, Rjak is most likely either of High Men, Dark Elven (as per Warlocks), or demonic origin. Whatever the case, he is the face of institutional abuse, murderous intent, and Saturday morning cartoon villainy. Rjak builds armies of Undead vermin, fiends, and demented mortal thralls. He spreads plague and attacks everyone indiscriminately. Rjak is touched by the raw power of Hell; Towns he captures reorganize themselves into syndicates of war and evil. They will erect sinister temples bent to his worship. His favorite color is . Playing as Rjak Rjak's portrait may be selected for a custom Wizard when starting a new game at any Difficulty setting above "Intro" in the official game, or respectively "Easy" in the unoficial patches. Selecting either his default profile or his portrait prevents him from being encountered as an opposing Wizard. Played on his default spec, Rjak faces early challenges in exploration that may require some help from Summoned Units. Without an element to reliably cast in Node combat, Rjak's overriding objective could instead be the acquisition of the raw capital ( + ) needed to cover his spells and rush construction of religious buildings. Spreading Shrines and Temples wide is a good idea, but Rjak should practically always choose a productive race with eventual access to Cathedrals, leaving military tasks more to his ranks and Heroes, because he may not encounter such a race early in his conquests! Rjak as an Opponent If not chosen, Rjak may appear randomly among the computer-controlled opponent Wizards. Their finalized Spellbook and Retort picks strongly influence these Wizards' die rolls for AI Personality and Objective. Rjak's typical traits are predicted below. Higher Difficulties subject a Wizard's default profile to increasingly arbitrary adjustments, including exposure to random Realms and skills. Rjak's ranks nearly always remain a dominant influence on his AI Personality even after these adjustments, though any randomly-picked Retorts at high Difficulty settings can sway him to roll something unexpected. At the "Impossible" setting, be prepared for anything. Starting Spells A non-customized Rjak knows 8 of the 10 Common spells at the start of the game. The 2 missing spells are and in the official game, or and from the unofficial 1.40 Insecticide patch onward. A randomly generated opposing Rjak may end up with Spellbooks. In this case he will also know the Uncommon Spells and , as well as the Rare Spell (respectively , and in the unofficial patches). For other book combinations see the Wizard article. Trivia * Rjak is called WRAITH when extracting WIZARD.LBX. Rjak's appearance is probably based on that of the Ringwraiths in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium (The Lord of the Rings). The Ringwraiths became entirely invisible to mortal eyes; only their black robes gave them visible form. They were wearing crowns beneath their robes. * Rjak(h) appears as a playable character in the games: Warlock: Master of the Arcane and Warlock 2: the Exiled as a Master of Magic reference. Category:Wizards